


If I Die Before I Wake..

by xXPandoraRisingXx



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPandoraRisingXx/pseuds/xXPandoraRisingXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is trapped and entirely at the mercy of Ruvik Victoriano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Before I Wake..

Sebastian fled as if his life depended on it which at the moment, it did. He'd ran out out of ammo six (or was it five?) hallways ago and all he could do was rely on his feet to get him the hell away from the angry mob of freaks that were hot on his trail.

What was worse was that he was fairly certain he'd seen the familiar glimpse of a white hooded figure whom he now knew as Ruvik Victoriano. The bastard had the unfair advantage of being anywhere and doing whatever the hell he felt like in this godforsaken nightmare Sebastian couldn't seem to wake up from.

"Goddammit," he hissed, his patience wearing thin as yet another door in the endless maze of hallways turned out to be locked. His lungs burned and he felt a sharp pain in his side knowing that he couldn't keep running forever.

Whipping his head back around he blinked rapidly in disbelief seeing that no more than ten feet away the corridor came to an abrupt end with a a large steel door standing wide open embedded into the wall. He hoped this place wasn't fucking with him yet again as he forced himself on in that direction.

Once inside he slammed and bolted it closed, pressing his back against it letting himself slide to the floor in a moment of rest. Sebastian's peace was interrupted by a sharp stinging at his ankle. He frantically hitched up his pant leg to see what had happened and stared in horror as a strand of barbed wire teased it's way around his ankle, cutting into his skin as it went.

"What the fuck?" he shouted, jumping to his feet and trying his damnedest to pry it off but only succeeded in cutting his fingers as it wound tighter, continuing it's slow climb up his leg.

He felt panic setting in, quickly scanning the room for any kind of tool that might help. His struggles stopped altogether when he saw a slender hooded figure standing in the shadows on the opposite side of the room.

"Hello, _Seb_ ," Ruvik stated calmly as he stepped forward allowing himself to be seen.

_Oh fuck_ , Sebastian thought, desperately redoubling his efforts at freeing himself seeing Ruvik's legs moving closer all the while in his peripheral vision. He was too caught up to notice that more barbed wire had coiled down from the ceiling, capturing his wrists in it's cruel hold.

He yelled in pain as he was roughly dragged up into a standing position, his arms stretched too far above his head, his shoulders screaming in protest. He wondered if his arms might actually be dislocated or worse.

Ruvik watched Sebastian closely as if he were analyzing his reactions to the horrible pain that radiated throughout his entire body.

"Fuck you," Sebastian spat, knowing it wasn't the wisest idea but he was probably screwed anyway. The faintest ghost of a smile played across Ruvik's pale lips.

"Did I not make myself clear enough before?" Ruvik mocked him. "You're _mine_."

Sebastian felt a shiver dance along his spine not liking the way Ruvik said that he was his. He hadn't liked it when he'd said it before in the elevator but there was something.. different this time. The way the psychopath's eyes hungrily traced out a pattern on his chest made his heart stop.

No, this wasn't good.

"Even I have to admit; your persistence is admirable. It seems that physical trauma isn't the way to go about breaking you," Ruvik continued musing to himself. "Maybe you even want to die here."

"Bullshit," Sebastian snapped, unable to keep quiet.

"Is that so? After everything you've seen, after everything you've been forced to do? Are you truly that emotionally detached from your work?"

"What the hell do you want from me you sick bastard? Do whatever the hell it is you want to do or let me down," Sebastian decided to take a risk. A very big fucking risk but he was hurting and could feel the warm trickle of his own blood running down from his wrists and beneath his sleeves. Also, someone like Ruvik trying to head shrink him was starting to piss him off a considerable amount.

What he didn't expect was what came next; Ruvik suddenly too close, carelessly invading his personal space. Startled, he tried to flinch away forgetting that he couldn't move, feeling the barbed wire opening new wounds that he hardly acknowledged. He felt on the verge of a full blown panic attack knowing that one touch from Ruvik could prove lethal.

But his touch was deceptively gentle against Sebastian's skin, his scarred fingers coming to rest against the side of his throat pressing inwards over the top of his hammering pulse. He tried to make himself relax and slow his wildly beating heart not wanting Ruvik to know how afraid he was, but hell, he was past the point of afraid he was fucking terrified.

Even his breathing was erratic by now, he was unable to take in more than short, shallow gasps of air. "Are you afraid of what I'm going to do to you?" Ruvik asked softly.

_Yes_ , Sebastian mentally screamed.

"It's alright if you are. It's part of what makes this so much more.. interesting," his captor continued, gauging his reactions from beneath hooded eyes. Ruvik leaned into him so closely that their chests were touching, positioning his head so that his face was right up next to Sebastian's as if he were about to hug him.

Instead, Ruvik inhaled deeply, "I love the smell of a man's fear. It's intoxicating when you have that kind of power over another human being. So.. _delicious_." Sebastian recoiled when he felt Ruvik's lips brush against his jawline while at the same time his fingers grazed against his thigh in a very deliberate way.

It became clear what Ruvik's true intentions were when he grabbed the front of his pants, _hard_. A startled cry tore itself loose from Sebastian's sore chest and he heard Ruvik's answering chuckle low in his throat.

The pressure on his testicles was nearly painful and it took him a few seconds to recall his ability to speak.

"What.. the hell.. are you _doing_?"

Ruvik was silent, his grip lessening slightly then moving up to undo his pants. When he finally spoke Sebastian felt cold dread gripping at his heart. "I'm allowing you to live because it pleases _me_. No matter what you think you're always under _my_ control."

Icy cold fingers closed around him and he gasped, feeling alarm and disgust flood his system. Sebastian tried desperately to escape within himself, to somehow not feel the hand job from hell but Ruvik wasn't having it.

"Still think you can resist?" he purred, stepping back to meet his eyes. Ruvik's free hand came up to caress the side of his face and he felt a stirring of heat that spread out from where his fingers met Sebastian's skin throughout his body coming together at the center of his groin.

"Bastard," he croaked, averting his eyes from the shame of how easily he could be manipulated. His traitorous dick was coming to life under Ruvik's skilled hand and any pity he might have ever felt for the tortured scientist slipped away.

Ruvik freed him from the now too tight confines of his pants, continuing a steady motion with his hand, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's strained face. Sebastian squeezed his own eyes shut wanting it to be over; he didn't _want_ to want this even if it wasn't his fault.

Ruvik's thumb swept under the over-sensitized head of his penis and his mouth dropped open, writhing against his grip. His eyes flew open feeling cool lips against his own, Ruvik was actually _kissing_ him, confusing his senses even further.

A particularly rough twist of Ruvik's hand made him cry out giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue past Sebastian's hesitant lips. Sebastian was dangerously close to losing himself altogether to what his body believed it wanted, moving his hips to the best of his ability indicating that he wanted more and harder.

He panted against Ruvik's smiling mouth in the effort, but instead of giving Sebastian what he wanted he slowed even more.

" _Tell me_ ," Ruvik whispered, his voice barely more than a growl.

_Goddammit is he going to make me fucking_ beg?

"Please," Sebastian ground out. Ruvik apparently still unsatisfied, his amusement quirking up the corners of his mouth, continued at his own agonizingly slow leisure. Sebastian wanted to punch him in that smug fucking face of his.

The smoldering embers of his need seemed to build more and more with every second, a blazing inferno consuming him, no doubt a side-effect of whatever Ruvik had infected him with. Sexual gratification or go totally fucking insane.

He tried again, letting desperation color his words, "Look, you sick sonofabitch.. just.. just let me come." The words sickened him the second they left his mouth leaving a foul taste on his tongue. Sebastian flushed, feeling a mixture of excitement and shame upon seeing Ruvik getting to his knees, knowing what he intended to do but still somehow not able to believe it.

Sebastian couldn't look away as Ruvik captured a bead of his precum on his tongue, past the point of feeling anything but pure lust at the sight. When the swollen head of his aching cock slipped into the tight wetness of that smirking mouth, Sebastian moaned loudly, knowing he wouldn't last very long.

After only a few bobs of Ruvik's head against his dick his humiliation was complete, his orgasm threatening to destroy any sanity he might have left.

Ruvik stood and Sebastian felt the barbed wire recoil from his abused flesh and he fell painfully to the floor on his hands and knees, breathing hard.

"We'll meet again soon.. _Seb_ ," Ruvik promised ominously.

And then Sebastian was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a one shot but this fucking game just brought it out of me. And I haven't even played yet.. but soon.. >:)  
> Anyway let me know what you think, xo


End file.
